ハニーのキス Hanī no kisu
by EAUchiha
Summary: Izumi miró el reloj de pared con tristeza, faltaban diez minutos para las diez de la noche. Y él no aparecía [Feliz cumpleaños, Itachi]


Hola, mis queridos lectores. Hoy les traigo este hermoso one shot en conmemoración al cumpleaños de Itachi. Para ser honesta, tengo días con la idea de hacer un ItaIzu, estoy enamorada de esa pareja también, y que mejor que el cumpleaños de Itachi para hacer uno. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook _**EAUchiha-Fanfiction**_ y a mi Facebook personal _**Anne Kristina Rodriguez**_ (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **ハニーのキス** **Hanī no kisu**

Por un largo sendero, acompañados de los primeros rayos del sol, iban dos de los shinobis más peligrosos del mundo ninja. Uno de ellos había sido parte de los siete espadachines ninja de la niebla. El otro, el hombre que había masacrado a todo su clan en una sola noche.

Itachi intuía que debían ser alrededor de siete de la mañana ¿la fecha? La sabía a la perfección. Había chequeado un calendario en un restaurante donde él y Kisame estuvieron la noche anterior. _Nueve de Junio,_ el aniversario de su nacimiento.

Por una razón inexplicable, recordó su última fiesta de cumpleaños en la aldea, con sus padres, su hermano pequeño y ella. El último momento de felicidad que había tenido antes de convertirse en el monstruo que era ahora. Estuvo tentado a soltar una carcajada burlona, pues una parte de él quiso volver a vivir ese momento. Pero siendo realista, eso no sucedería. Primero, estaba en una organización de asesinos; no es como si ellos fueran a preocuparse por algo tan trivial como un cumpleaños. Segundo, su tiempo se estaba acabando y no se refería enteramente a la enfermedad, su silenciosa pero letal amiga desde hace años. Sabía de buena fuente que Sasuke lo estaba buscando, sabía que lo encontraría o al menos él dejaría que lo hiciera. Ya era tiempo que Uchiha Itachi pagara por haber matado a toda su familia y a la mujer que fue dueña de sus pensamientos.

De nuevo aquel recuerdo llegó para atormentarlo, sin embargo, está vez no pudo evitar que su estoica expresión se viera afectada por un ademán de sonrisa.

 **...**

Despertó más alegre que de costumbre, pues ese no era un día como cualquier otro, era el cumpleaños de _**él**_. Itachi cumplía trece años.

Tachó del calendario el día anterior y salió de su habitación dispuesta a tomar un baño y luego irse a casa del Uchiha. El día anterior se puso de acuerdo con la madre de él para prepararle una sorpresa, sabía de una fuente confiable, que él volvía de su misión ese mismo día.

A pocos metros de llegar a la casa del líder del clan, vio al más pequeño salir apresurado. Seguramente se le había hecho tarde para la Academia o simplemente se encargaría de hacer algo antes de llegar a sus clases.

– Buenos días– saludó cordialmente la Uchiha mayor, sacándola de su letargo.

– Buenos días, Mikoto-san– respondió haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.

– Entra, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de que él regrese a casa– pidió amablemente.

Durante todo el día, ocuparon su tiempo preparando los platillos favoritos del primogénito Uchiha, principalmente sus amados dangos. Aún reía al recordar la vez en la que descubrió que esa era su comida, la mayoría de las veces estaba en compañía de Itachi. Él se sonrojaba y comenzaba a removerse incómodo en donde estuviera. Pero todo se solucionaba cuando ella sacaba de su mochila una bolsa con dangos solamente para él, aunque al final terminaba compartiendo con ella también.

Sin embargo, Itachi no llegó nunca. La noche calló sobre Konoha... Y él, nada que aparecía. Incluso Sasuke estaba decepcionado, ya que había salido más temprano de lo usual para buscar un obsequio para su hermano. Izumi miró el reloj de pared con tristeza, faltaban diez minutos para las diez de la noche. Sus ojos decayeron con tristeza y se levantó de donde había estado sentada, hablando plácidamente con Mikoto y jugándole unas cuantas bromas inocentes al pequeño Sasuke. Mientras que el líder del clan parecía ajeno a la presencia de la castaña.

– Es hora de irme– anunció dejando escapar un suspiro.

– ¿En serio no te gustaría esperar un poco más?– preguntó Mikoto preocupada– el día no ha terminado aún– se apresuró a agregar. Sabía a ciencia cierta los sentimientos de la chica hacia su hijo mayor, una simple amiga no se esforzaría como ella lo hizo. También era consciente que Izumi se sentía triste, derrotada, seguramente sólo querría irse y tal vez llorar un poco para liberar la frustración que sentía en ese momento.

– No se preocupe, en otra ocasión será– alegó con una falsa sonrisa– mi madre debe estar preocupada por mí– mentira, esa era la mentira más tonta que se le había ocurrido. Obviamente su madre estaría pensando que ella estaría feliz, disfrutando de una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños para el genio de los Uchiha.

– Qué se le va a hacer, te acompaño a la salida– suspiró intentando levantarse, pero Izumi se lo impidió.

– No se moleste, Mikoto-san, puedo ir sola. Buenas noches y lamento mucho las molestias– hizo una reverencia ante la familia de su amado y salió de allí disparada. No creía poder soportarlo más, el nudo de su garganta a cada segundo, es más difícil soportar.

Se sentó al borde del piso de madera y comenzó a colocarse sus sandalias, limpió un par de lágrimas traicioneras que rodaron libremente por sus mejillas. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al escuchar la puerta deslizarse.

– Estoy en...– Itachi se detuvo abruptamente al reparar es su presencia– ¿Izumi?– preguntó incrédulo.

– Bienvenido a casa, Itachi-kun– dijo dedicándole una cálida sonrisa. Itachi la observó con detenimiento unos instantes y luego se inclinó frente a ella– ¿Q-qué sucede?– preguntó nerviosa por la cercanía del pelinegro.

– ¿Por qué llorabas?– preguntó sin más.

– E-eso, bu-bueno yo– balbuceó– sólo acompañé a tu mamá a casa luego de que fuera al mercado por la tarde y ella me invitó a quedarme un rato– mintió. Itachi arqueó una ceja, no estaba convencido de la historia de su amiga.

– ¿Hasta las diez?– inquirió con sospecha. Ella entendió que él no le había creído su historia, aunque si era honesta consigo misma, ella tampoco se hubiera tragado ese cuento– Sé clara conmigo...

– Itachi-kun, feliz cumpleaños– interrumpió aprovechando la corta distancia para dejar un suave beso en su mejilla. Él retrocedió por inercia, inconscientemente llevó su mano hacia donde ella lo había besado. Sus labios eran suaves, tibios. Sentía un extraño cosquilleo en esa zona.

Sintió la creciente necesidad de probar esos labios de nuevo. Sin perder el tiempo, comenzó a recortar los centímetros que los separaban. Izumi sabía lo que vendría, ella lo esperaba ansiosa.

– _ **¡Nii-san!**_ – exclamó Sasuke emocionado al verlo. Itachi inmediatamente puso una distancia prudencial entre él y la castaña, para luego prestarle atención a su pequeño hermano– _Feliz cumpleaños_.

– Muchas gracias, Sasuke– agradeció sacudiendo el cabello de su hermano, en un gesto de cariño.

– Vamos– dijo Sasuke tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo consigo a la cocina.

– ¿No vienes?– cuestionó al verla estática en su lugar.

– _Ya voy_ – respondió en un susurro. Trataba de asimilar todo lo que acababa de suceder, ¿Acaso había sido un sueño? ¿Realmente Itachi estuvo a punto de besarla? Sonrió al darse cuenta que todo había sido completamente real. Una tonta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, y como ella un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

La celebración había sido tal y como ella se lo había imaginado. A pesar de que había sido corta, debido a que ella tenía que volver a casa y que Itachi estaba cansado después de su misión. En todo el rato, él no pareció percatarse de los andrajoso que lucía su traje de ANBU, incluso llegó a preguntarse qué clase de misión sería capaz de dejar al prodigioso Uchiha Itachi en ese estado. Supuso que había una primera vez para todo.

Cerca de la medianoche, Mikoto le pidió a su hijo escoltarla de regreso a casa. Él no opuso resistencia alguna, más bien parecía estar desesperado por un momento a solas con su amiga de la infancia.

– Buenas noches, Itachi-kun– comentó evitando mirarlo a la cara, repentinamente se sentía incómoda en su presencia, quizás era porque no dejaba de recordar lo que estuvo a punto de pasar en la casa de Itachi. Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta de su casa, pero él la tomó de la muñeca, deteniendo su acción.

– Espera un momento– aclaró ante la confusión de la chica– quiero agradecerte apropiadamente por lo que hiciste para mí y también disculparme por casi arruinarlo.

– No te preocupes, estabas ocupado– se aventuró a colocar una mano en la mejilla donde tenía un corte superficial, aunque no era capaz de saber que clase de arma pudo ser capaz de hacerle ese rasguño en su precioso rostro.

– _Izumi, yo_...– colocó una mano sobre la de ella que reposaba en su mejilla y la apretó levemente–... _nada, olvídalo_ – tenía deseos de decirle muchas cosas, pero a la vez, no quería decirle nada. Quería desahogarse con alguien, confesarle que su destino ya está marcado y no podía simplemente dar marcha a atrás. Quizás si ella le daba una palabra de aliento, él sería capaz de encontrar la calma que necesita para su siguiente y última misión como un shinobi al servicio de Konohagakure.

– Dímelo– pidió, él permaneció contemplándola en silencio– necesito saber– exigió. Esa insistencia podría resultar irritable para otras personas, pero no para alguien como él. Ya tenía práctica para lidiar con personas efusivas y preguntonas– _**¡Itachi-kun!–**_ chilló indignada.

Sus quejas murieron en su garganta, su cerebro pareció desconectarse de su cuerpo en el instante en el que los labios del Uchiha asaltaron los suyos sin permiso. Su corazón se agitó con violencia, sonaba igual que el aleteo de colibrí. Tardó en reaccionar y corresponder al beso que el chico, que había amado desde niña, le estaba otorgando.

Itachi pensó que la textura y el sabor de sus labios eran mejor de lo que él había imaginado. Labios tan dulces como la miel, suaves, temblorosos, torpes por ser su primera vez en acción. Todo era perfecto, todo en ella lo era. Pero también sabía que ese sentimiento que lo embriaga cada vez que cruza miradas con ella, iba a marchitarse en unos cuantos días. Cuando él por fin fuera capaz de llevar a cabo su misión. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas detener el tiempo y seguir besando esos dulces labios por toda la eternidad.

 **...**

El último recuerdo feliz que lo acompaña en sus días oscuros. Aquel recuerdo, además del amor que siempre ha tenido por su hermano pequeño, han sido capaces de no hacerlo perderse completamente. Lo ha ayudado a conservar su humanidad. Y ahora que su tiempo estaba llegando a su fin, llevaría ese momento en su memoria por toda la eternidad.

 _Feliz cumpleaños, Itachi_.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí esta pequeña historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiew, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente historia. Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


End file.
